An Ordinary Life
by xmrsxpadfootx
Summary: Emilie went from locked in a trunk into an impossibly normal family. Going beyond her quaint, and mundane, upraising Emilie embarks on a journey to know the people and places from which she came. She comes to grips with the hard truth that there may be darkness within her and she's not as separated from the war that is raging on as she thinks.


_Hogwarts Grounds, July 1981_

It was an unfavorably warm early July evening as Albus Dumbledore apparated to the cliffs surrounding the Black Lake. In the distance was the faintly lit outline of the castle, it's marvelous towers cutting into the starry night sky. He was wearing long silver robes and a lopsided hat that drooped at the side of his head. In his arms was a bundle of blankets swaddled tight except for a small little fist sticking up, trying to grasp at the beard that was long enough to tuck into his belt. "There… there… you are safe now child." His voice was slow, but steady and unwavering. Every word he spoke contained magnitudes of wisdom, it was one of Albus' best qualities. The child who had been previously sobbing now stared at him with wide eyes of wonder. She was petrified with a mix of curiosity and fear, old enough to know that she wasn't at home safely tucked into her bed. Albus laid the child down in a patch of grass and handed her his tarnished, gold pocket watch for entertainment.

Before him appeared Severus Snape, a man with an intense foreboding presence. He was slender and tall with greasy black hair that framed his face in tousled waves. As he apparated before Albus he fell to his knees crying out, "Please, don't kill me…" His bony hands shielded his face from a perceived attack. Although anyone who knew the nature of magic knew that if Albus really wanted to bring death upon Severus, it would happen swiftly and painlessly and shielding his face would do no good.

"Severus, the prophecy did not refer to a woman. It spoke of a boy born at the end of July." Albus had received Severus' owl just days earlier. He hadn't seen Severus since he walked the halls of Hogwarts, dressed in black student's robes dorned with the emerald green sigil of Slytherin house. Severus was a tormented boy, Albus had always known that to be true, but even he couldn't understand why such a talented young wizard would follow someone so terrible as Tom Riddle.

"Yes, but he thinks it's _her_ son. He intends to hunt them down now to kill them. Hide her, hide them all. I beg of you."

"What will you give me in return?"

"Anything." Albus looked down at Severus with pity. He knew what it was like to make grave mistakes and how power could be so alluring. All he felt was sympathy now, seeing Severus plead for the life of the woman he loved, her child, and her husband that had teased and tormented him for seven years. As he kneeled there with misty eyes from the tears he was fighting back he hadn't had even noticed the babbling toddler only paces away from him.

"The McKinnon family was murdered tonight in their home Severus. Marlene and all three of her brothers. Parents too." The mist in his eyes welled into great big tears that streamed down his angular cheeks.

"I never thought it would come to this." He had followed the wrong man so blindly.

"One survivor." Severus looked up at the great wizard as his eyes caught the moonlight. Albus pointed to the bundle of blankets with his knobby wand. "I believe you know that Marlene McKinnon had a daughter."

"How…"

"Marlene hid her in her school trunk in the attic. I suppose Travers and the other Death Eaters didn't know to look." Severus walked slowly towards the girl afraid at what he might see. The child was no older than three with wavy black hair that was plaited to keep away from her angular face. The resemblance was uncanny except for her clear blue eyes and button nose that were unmistakably her mother's.

"Where will she go? I can't… he might kill her ..."

"Amos Diggory and his wife will take the girl. They have a son her age and she will be very loved there." Severus nodded slowly. He lifted his finger and brushed a wisp of her hair out of her eye. "She needs stability that you are grossly incapable of providing."

Severus walked meekly back to Albus, "Please just protect Lily. I couldn't bear it if something happened to her Albus." He took one more glance over towards the girl and hung his head. He was so ashamed of what he had done.. "Please." Severus and Albus locked eyes for a couple moments in paused silence. They needed no more words, everything had already been spoken. The man in all black with the solemn features and beady black eyes took one more look at the girl he had never known before apparating off the cliff.

Albus was turning back towards the castle when he noticed a man lurking at the edge of the woods, shrouded in trees, "Ah, Amos, please. Come closer."

Amos Diggory approached. He was ordinary and plain, quite the opposite of the man who had just stood before Albus. The Diggory family was a good one, their lineage included a Minister of Magic, but more than anything they were loyal and kind. His clothes were wrinkled and stained with the remnants of a good roast cooked by his good wife. He was graying and his hair was thinning but he had a boyish grin that hadn't changed since his school days. Behind him was his wife, Daisy Diggory, who was equally short but thin and petite. She looked anxious, yet excited, as being a mother was the honor of her life. Amos had clearly seen Severus before his departure as told by the furious look on his typically cheerful face. "Albus… please tell me this child does not have to do with _him_." He hissed the last word resenting the old Headmaster for bringing him there. The Diggory family did not associate to Death Eaters.

"This is the daughter of Marlene McKinnon. Her father has until today never laid eyes on her and wishes very much to be kept out of her raising. I assure you, this girl is yours if you will have her."

"Of course we will take her." Daisy's small voice rose above her husband's protests. She pickled the toddler up and cradled her against her chest. "She didn't ask for all this."

"Does she have a name?" Amos asked Dumbledore.

"Emilie McKinnon." Albus took the pocket watch out of the girl's hand and attached it to his belt once more. He gave the child an affectionate pat on the head. "I trust you both."

The plain little couple held hands and clutched the girl tight. In a moment they were spinning and then vanishing into plain sight. Albus hung his head and sighed. It had been the longest year of his one hundred year old life.


End file.
